The Heartfilia Chronicles
by Tellico Greenback
Summary: Lucy's past comes to haunt her again and Natsu does something he never thought he would, give up his Nakama? Lots of Nalu!
1. The Fairy Tail

It was another day. Waking up and knowing that she belonged to the guild of 'Fairy Tail'. It still surprised her. That day that she had met the young spikey hair guy and his flying blue cat. Natsu and Happy, her closest friends. It always made her smile. Since her father's death, they were the only thing that she had. That and of course the rest of Fairy Tail.

Yawning, and half-awake she rose up and saw in her floor, Natsu working out quietly and Happy whispering 'Aye' ..cheering him on. "NATSU! WHY ARE YOU HERE?!" a swift kick to the face. "I told you, we need a place to work out!" he said, rubbing his face. 'Aye', Happy replied in agreement. Rolling her eyes, "Ugh, I have to take a shower. I guess since you're here we can walk to Fairy Tail together. Can you wait?". "Sure" Natsu replied.

It was always fun. People getting into fights...more specifically Gray and Natsu.

"WHAT DID YOU SAY ICICLE BREATH?" "WHAT'S IT TO YOU FLICKER PANTS?". As a brawl broke out behind the young Heartfilia, she couldn't help but feel so lucky to be in such a wonderful place. It was always something, Cana drinking, Droy & Jet cheering Levy on, Erza breaking up with fights between Natsu and Gray. She smiled. This was where she belonged.

Sitting at the bar, the blonde wizard exclaimed to Mirajane. "Ugh, I hope I can pay rent this month. The request board has been so slow." Mirajane smiled like always. "Sometimes we have slow times, they'll come in Lucy." She turns around, "Natsu! Have you found a job for us yet?" As he looked on the board with very few postings he said, "Nothing worth anything.". Lucy started to get nervous. Her landlady happened to be very scary, she couldn't even be a day late. A slow sinking feeling started to happen in her gut. "I think i'm going to go home." Hanging her head low, she walked home.

Meanwhile Natsu and everyone else were hanging out at the guild. "Do you think she's okay?" Gray inquired to Natsu. "Yea, we'll get a job soon. I'll always find one." "Good, because we need money too." a scary female voice crept up behind both Gray and Natsu. "E-Erza!" They both shrieked. "I guess I'll have to go on an S-Class mission just to pay for all 5 rooms I have. It's really unusually slow this month." Erza pondered. Fairy Tail did have slow times, but this was quite unusual. "I'm going to go speak to Master." Erza said quietly, just enough for Gray and Natsu to hear. "I'll figure out why everything is so slow. You guys head home. Hopefully will have something by the morning." They all nodded in agreement and left for their quarters.


	2. Robert Heartfilia

"I'm so hungry!" Natsu whined to his friend and companion, Happy. They were walking home or more so, Natsu was walking home and Happy was flying home. "We have no money right now." Happy exclaimed, making Natsu a bit more irritated. Stop. Natsu stopped dead in his tracks. "Natsu..." Happy whispered. Natsu lifted his head into the air, smelling all around him. "There's something unusual around here." Turning his head around, trying to figure out where the scent was coming from. A quick shadow cast to the ground. Natsu noticed a moment too late and was thrown into an alley and slammed against a wall. He noticed that his fists and mouth were covered in a type a magic. He couldn't summon fire.

"Neutralizing Magic." a creepy male voice came to his ears. "I have stopped your dragon slayer magic, for now." A slender man with a pale face came to be seen, long black hair, a black suit and a top hat. "Now, we have business with you Dragneel." His eyes widened. No one ever seemed to call him by his last name. These people had done their homework. Muffled noises came from Natsu, trying to shout and scream at the guy who had done this. 'Don't fight, you're coming with us." Getting prepared to completely knock out Natsu, a large blue flash covered the man's eyes. It was Happy. However, short lived, he grabbed and threw Happy to the ground. Knocked out. Natsu, getting angrier and angrier. He had tried so hard to summon his fire magic, but with no avail. "Go to sleep, pinky." the slender man smirked. It went black.

It was fuzzy. All the lights. Natsu had woken up, but it was in a foreign place. A very large room, as if to say a possible castle. He had noticed that the 'Neutralizing Magic' was still on him. As upset as ever, tried with everything he had to cast some sort of fire. Nothing. "It's useless to try." A new voice came. A very deep voice. A tall man, in a brown suit came. He was very cold looking. His dark brown hair, and well kept beard. He walked towards Natsu slowly. "You're going to be the one that I have the most problems with in this situation, and that is why you're here." The man said, staring Natsu straight in the eyes. Natsu's eyes widened. "You're going to talk, but that magic will stay on." The man said, slightly angered at Natsu's many attempts to free himself of the magic. "Scorn, will you do the honors?". The man from before appeared. He smirked, and with a wave, Natsu could talk, but could not use his breath for fire. "I told you not to try." the man in the brown suit stated. "Screw you!" Natsu shouted. "That's the spirit." The man stated. "I'll make this quick. We are taking Lucy Heartfilia."

"Lucy?!" Natsu shouted. "Who are you?". "I'm glad you asked." The man smirked and got closer to Natsu. "I'm Robert Heartfilia, Lucy's uncle." Shock went over Natsu's face. "Why?! There's no reason that you need her!". The man smiled, "Oh, but I do in fact, need her. She will close out that deal Jude had made originally. She will marry off and we will make the Heartfilia's a power house in this country again." "Sure, she will." Natsu said, condescendly. "She didn't before, and she won't do it again." "Hmm?" Robert looked away. "Jude's convincing didn't go very far, but yours will." Nastu, almost laughing. "I would never do something life that. Lucy is a part of my family. Everyone at Fairy Tail is my family." "And that is precisely the reason you will tell her to come with us." Mr. Heartfilia stated. Natsu with a wave of confusion on his face. "Well, the answer is no. Good job wasting your time." "Oh I see." the man with the beard stated. "Then I guess your guild will get destroyed as well as your 'family'." Angered, Natsu screamed. "You will do NOTHING to them as long as i'm around." Robert laughed. "What? You've taken my family, and now I will take yours. That Neutralizing Magic is just a small taste of what Scorn over here can do. If you do not produce Lucy Heartfilia to us we will not only drain the magic completely out of Fairy Tail, I will make you watch as we torture and kill every last individual in that place." Natsu's teeth were grinding. "You're bluffing." "I figured you would say that, so Scorn has prepared a presentation for you." Robert smiled. A sensation, a shot to the gut. Natsu screamed. There was a very dark magic taking him over. He fell to the ground. "You're now defenseless." Robert chuckled. Natsu was on the brink of tears. Everything that Igneel, his father figure, had taught him. Unusable. "Damn It! DAMN IT!" Natsu was slamming his fists to the ground. "Now that I have you fully aware of the situation this is what you will say." Robert started to go into his plans. "I still will not hand over Lucy to you." Natsu whispered. He became louder. "I will NOT HAND LUCY TO YOU!" Robert, with mild surprise to his face, continued. "I believe you will. We will be there at noon tomorrow. You will convince her to go with us. If you do not, not only will Fairy Tail be destroyed, Magnolia will be too. The blood will be on your hands." Robert turned to make his leave. "I will have Lucy Heartfilia tomorrow." Natsu tried to get up to after him and in a flash it goes black again.

Dizzy, yet again. Natsu looked around and realized that he was back at his house, and Happy was sleeping in his bed. "Was it a dream?" He shook his head. "IRON FIST OF THE FIRE DRAGON!" Nothing. His eyes widened, his fists, shaking. "They've taken it". A small whimpers come out, a small cat stirs from his slumber. "Natsu...what happened? My head's all shook up". "Happy, you're okay!" Natsu finally smiled, but came crashing back down to reality. "Happy. I cant use my Dragon Slayer magic. They've taken it.". "They've?" Happy inquired. "I'm getting blackmailed. I have to hand over Lucy or they're going to destroy the guild, and possibly even the town." He started getting angrier, the more and more he thought about it. He had never betrayed anyone, and the last person he wanted to betray, was Lucy. "But We have Master! We Have Erza and Gray! We can fix this." Happy exclaimed. "No." Natsu stated firmly. "This guy will strip their magic and then kill them. I can't let anyone get hurt in the crossfire." "Then what can we do?" Happy asked. "I have no idea." Natsu had never seemed so scrambled. This was the first time Natsu was truly scared. "I have to prepare myself for tomorrow." he stated to himself.


	3. You don't belong at Fairy Tail

Stirring awake, Lucy looks over, only to realize Natsu wasn't wreaking havoc in her house. "Hmm, this is strange." However, she shrugged it off. "I hope a job comes in today!" Getting dressed quickly and making her way to Fairy Tail as quick as she could. She needed the money.

As she walked in, everything was as normal as possible, with the exception of Natsu missing. "I wonder if he's sick." Lucy pondered to herself. "Ehh, this isn't a good time to be sick Natsu!" she thought and started to have a mild panic attack. "Ahhhh!" she screamed. Everyone looked at her, and embarrassment read all over her face. She walked over to the bar and asked Mirajane. "Hey, did Natsu say he was sick or anything? I haven't seen him all morning.". Perplexed, Mirajane stated "No, I haven't heard anything from anyone." Lucy was starting to get concerned. This was very unusual of Natsu. As she sat and waited time passed. Natsu unaccounted for. She looked at her watch. "Hmm, 11:50." she stated to herself, and with a large sigh, she laid her head on the table. "If by noon he isn't here, I'll go find him."

Time 11:58. A shadow walks through the door. Lucy eagerly awaiting her friend and teammate, It was Natsu. The smile that she had quickly vanished when she saw how he looked. Drained. Tired. Stressed. Now she knew something was wrong. "Natsu, are you okay?" she asked. He walked passed, and ignored her. Frustrated she yells, "Natsu, I was talking to you!" He gives her a short glance, and walks to the middle of the room and stands. The palms of his hands were sweating. He had not slept all night. He had also walked in alone. Happy was nowhere in sight.

12:00. Two figures walk in. "My my, what a disgusting place." It was the man in the brown suit. It was Robert Heartfilia. Up beside him, the slender man with the jet black hair and top hat; Scorn. "Where is Lucy Heartfilia?" Mr. Heartfilia asked loudly, so all the guild could hear. Lucy looked up. She recognized the voice, but it was a voice that she had not heard since she was very young. It was her uncle. As much as she had disliked her father in the past. Her mother, Layla, had given her warning about her Uncle Robert.

Lucy remembered, "Don't let anyone in this family take away your happiness, Lucy. There are people in this family that want to cause you harm. Be strong." Layla's words always reminded her.  
"What's it to you?" Gray Fullbuster asked the guy. Robert ignored the shirtless man. "I see her. Lucy. It's time to leave.". Flustered, Lucy screamed. "No way. There is no way you're getting me out of here." Robert's eyes glanced to Natsu. His head hung low. "Scorn, if you would." Robert stated and looked at his right hand man. The wizard lifted his hand and cast a spell on the young Heartfilia. Screaming, she drew closer to her uncle's side. "How dare you!" Erza and Gray started to rush them. Without delay, Natsu stepped in front of them with his arms out. "Stop" he said quietly. "You have to let her go." Erza's and Gray's eyes widened. "What are you doing you fool? Where is your drive? What's wrong with you?! Of all people you should not let this happen!" Gray screamed at Natsu. The smirk on Roberts face became larger. Lucy's eyes were frozen at what was going on. Natsu was not the type of person to give up. Something was very, VERY wrong. "NATSU!" she screamed. He turned. He was shaking, he was squeezing his hands so hard he was drawing blood. He had to say these words. He couldn't bare to see her like that for long. He had to make it quick. "You don't belong here." he looked at Lucy straight in the face. "You have never belonged here, You have NEVER BELONGED TO FAIRY TAIL." A collective gasp came around the guild. Lucy smiled. "I know you don't mean that Natsu." He looked down, took a deep breath and looked as deeply into her eyes as he could. "I mean every single word." The guild, in a state of shock was starting to go a little crazy. Natsu wanted things to end quickly so no one would get hurt. Erza, looking at Natsu, had assessed what the issue at hand was. This was a strategy, and if there was anything Natsu wasn't really good at, it was strategy. "He's right. You never did belong here." Erza intervened. Natsu looked up, astonished at the words that came from her mouth. "We work hard here. You have your money and your family. It's time for you to go home." Lucy couldn't believe what she was hearing. Tears started to flow down her face. "Please, please tell me you all don't mean this." "Of course they mean it" her uncle interjected. "Who do you think called us to come get you?" The anger started to show in Natsu's face. He knew it was a lie. "Can you just take her now?" Natsu demanded. "Of course" Robert obliged. As they turned to walk out of Fairy Tail, Lucy was still screaming. "Natsu! Please! Natsu!" The doors had closed.

"What in the hell did you just do NATSU?!" Gray screamed. Even without his dragon slayer magic, Natsu punched Gray as hard as he could. He dropped to his knees. Tears started to flow. "I had to. I had to." he said quietly. Erza came up to him. "What did they do to you to make you do something like that?" "They were going to strip every one of their magic, and then kill everyone. Not only in Fairy Tail, but in Magnolia." "Why didn't you attempt to fight?!" Erza yelled. "I-I-I don't have any magic." Natsu whispered. Shock went over Erza's face. Natsu explained, "They found me yesterday when I was walking home. They took my magic and blackmailed me. I didn't have any options!" Natsu felt ashamed and defeated. Something rarely felt by him. "We have to get her back, somehow. WE HAVE TO ERZA." He started to throw things in a rage. He didn't have his magic and he lost his friend. He didn't know if he could feel any lower.

"You know Natsu, you don't really think a whole lot, do you?" Erza stated with a small smile. Natsu looked up, very agitated. "We can get your magic back, easily. I'm sure the Neutralizing Magic he casted would be the same as if you were in Edolas." Light bulb. He had completely forgotten that he did not have magic in Edolas for a while. "We still have some pills from Mystogan, you just need to take one." Natsu rushed to Erza. "Please, we need to hurry. We need to hurry and get her." Erza started over to Mirajane, to which she pulled a small glass bottle full of red pills. Erza, looking at Natsu. "Here you go" Catch. He opens his palm to see the tiny red pill. He takes it. A cloud of blackness escapes from Natsu's body. He feels it. The fire in his belly. The drive. The heart. This was Natsu.  
"I'm all fired up."


	4. Hypnotized

They had finally arrived, The Heartfilia estate. "Why are you doing this?" Lucy screamed at her Uncle. Her Uncle looked at her, and smirked. "You will be finishing the proposal that Jude had laid out years earlier. I will have my power over the Heartfilia family, and I will make sure that neither you nor your gang of hoodlums will try anything." Lucy was in shock, she had told her father once before that this would never happen. She had to go through all of this, all over again, just for someone to feel important. "You can try as you might. My friends will come for me. Natsu will come for me." She attempted to keep on reassuring herself. She had remembered that word that came from him. "You don't belong at Fairy Tail." Was he lying? Or was it that he had finally told her what he was really feeling. "You have to understand, child, that the pink haired boy was the one who called to take you, remember?" her Uncle lied to her. "I can't believe that. I WON'T BELIEVE THAT!" she screamed. "I am a part of Fairy Tail, they are everything to me, and they wouldn't abandon me like this!" As the sentence left her lips, they had thrown her into a room, the room that she use to call her bedroom. "Stay here. I will call for you when we are ready." Both Robert and Scorn had walked out of the room and started talking amongst themselves. "Scorn, I need you to 'clear her head' if you know what I mean." Robert stated to him. Scorn smiled, all he wanted was just to destroy, and hurt. "Absolutely, Mr. Heartfilia" Robert had walked away and Scorn had made his way back into the bedroom.

"Please, leave me alone." Lucy screamed at the frail looking mage. He smirked; he had summoned magic that threw her against the wall. "H-Hey! What are you doing? You NEED me, remember?" Lucy was just trying to save herself. Scorn's piercing eyes gazed upon her and made complete contact. Their eyes had completely locked, and he started. "Lucy, those people were not your friends. They meant to harm you, and harm your family. They are the guild that is responsible for Layla's death." Lucy's eyes started to have a hazy glaze. "Mom's….death….Fairy…Tail." she had started to mutter the words. Scorn kept on reassuring her that the words that she was speaking were the truth. "The person exclusively responsible for your mother's death is Natsu Dragneel. He killed your mother in cold blood." Scorn had started to put false memories in her head, Memories of Natsu trying to get to the Heartfilia estate only to kill Layla. It all seemed so real. Lucy had shut her eyes, and opened them, only to have a very heavy glaze, and a look of hatred. "I…will…kill….Natsu…Dragneel." she stated to herself. Scorn had smiled. Step two was complete.


	5. The Heartfilia Estate

Meanwhile, Erza, Gray and Natsu were trying to get to the Heartfilia Estate as quickly as possible. "Are you sure this is where she would be?" Erza inquired to Natsu. "I don't know for sure, but I know it looked very similar to a room I have been in before." Natsu stated. Even though he had his fire magic back, he still had felt so low. He thought that he could never do something like that, especially to someone like Lucy. He grip within his hands got tighter, and he started to say to himself "I have to get you back, Lucy, even if it costs my life, I will have you back at Fairy Tail."

Robert was inside of the estate, looking out to see when they would come. He knew that they would. He also knew that one of them was severally disabled due to the fact that they no longer had magic. "Let's just see what you can do, Mr. Dragneel." Robert stated to himself. This was finally it. He had been jealous of his brother, Jude for so long. He longed for his wealth, and he had been obsessed with Layla Heartfilia. Sure, he was going to have Lucy married off for the time being to make him rich, but he would take her back, and by the days end, she would be his own personal 'Layla'. It was his ultimate plan; he would have power, and the woman that he so desperately wanted for all these years. It would be as if she had never died at all. "Layla, I'll finally have you all to myself." He continued to stare out of the window; he had seen three shadows on the grounds. There they were, a woman in armor, a shirtless man and the pink haired boy. "I'm ready for you." Robert stated to himself and walked away from the window.

"How do you think we can get in?" Gray inquired. Everyone started to look around. All of the sudden both Erza and Gray had been knocked down in a flash. Natsu knew that attack. It was the same from the alley in Magnolia. "Scorn." Natsu stated to himself. Scorn had made himself known. "You will not be gaining entry to the Heartfilia Estate." He stated firmly. Knowing it would be useless to converse, Gray had started in, "Ice Make: …" Scorn had melted the ice instantly. Gray had a look of shock; no one had ever done that before. Natsu was looking at Erza, trying to get a cue from her. "Natsu! Get Lucy! We'll handle this guy!" Erza yelled to him. Natsu nodded his head and started to run towards the estate. Scorn attempted to turn and go after Natsu. "REQUIP!" a woman's voice yelled. Scorn had turned back around to see a woman in heavy armor with surrounding swords. "This is Heaven's Wheel armor." She stated to the mage. "I will defeat you for what you have done to Lucy"


	6. Hazy Eyes

Natsu was finally at the entrance of the estate. He knew that he could get Lucy back quickly with the other guy preoccupied. "Lucy!" Natsu started to yell throughout the home. "Lucy! Where are you?!" He had started to look in every bedroom, kitchen, sitting area. She was nowhere in sight. He finally had come to the last room. He thought he had smelled her, but it was different. "Lucy" he whispered as he opened the door. There she was, she was facing the window. Natsu was so happy to see her again. "Lucy!" he ran to her, but stopped as soon as she turned, he had seen her eyes. Something was different about her. "Natsu Dragneel will die by my hands." She stated. Natsu had no idea what was going on with her. "Stop playing, Lucy, we need to get you out of here." He tried to grab her arm, and she had ripped it away. "It was you. All this time, you pretended to be my friend. When you.." even in this state it was hard to say that her mother had passed on. "When you were the one who killed my mother!" Natsu now knew something was wrong, from the look in her eyes; they had done something to her to make her think this way. "Lucy, none of that is true." Natsu stated calmly "I remember clearly, I remember the day you came, and she was slain by 'The Salamander'" Lucy started to remember the false things that Scorn had put into her mind. "You were the one who took one of the only things I have ever loved away from me. I will have my revenge, Natsu Dragneel!" Natsu stood in front of her, dumbfounded at all the words she was saying. He didn't know how to fix this. "Lucy, please stop this." He asked. She closed her eyes and held up a key. "I will finish you once and for all."

She exclaimed "Open the Gate of the Lion! Leo!" A handsome man in a black suit appeared, shifting his glasses towards his face. He hadn't looked up. "I will defend my friend, Lucy. I am Loke, or as most know me, Leo the Lion." His head tiled upward only to see his friend Natsu in front of him. "N-Natsu." Loke was slightly stunned; he turned to his friend Lucy to see her in a strange state. "Loke, I need you to kill him." Lucy stated in a monotone voice. "Lucy, he's your friend, you don't really want to kill him." Loke was trying to talk sense into her. "Is someone DEFYING THEIR MASTER?!" Lucy screamed. She never referred herself as someone's master, but unfortunately, Loke has been bound by contract, whatever she said, he needed to do. "I'm sorry, Natsu." Loke stated to his friend, and proceeded into a fighting position. Natsu knew that he would have to defend himself. "I'm sorry, Loke. I won't be defeated, even if it is from you or Lucy." The battle was about to begin.


	7. Scornful Past

The battle was raging between Erza, Gray and Scorn. Gray had managed to get some hits in from behind, and Erza gaining traction from the front. Scorn tried to use his Neutralizing Magic, but Erza had brought plenty of Mystogan's pills to cancel the spell out. All three were exhausted. "What...why?" Erza was almost out of breath, "Why are you helping Robert Heartfilia?" Scorn stopped in his tracks. "I was promised security, and the ability to cause destruction." he stated coldly. "This is my revenge on Fairy Tail." "Revenge?" Gray inquired. "What did Fairy Tail ever do to you?!" Scorn became quiet, and looked away. "I could never join. I could never be one of you, even if the master said yes, I couldn't" Scorn's head hung low, Erza and Gray didn't understand. "Anyone that wants to do good things in this world, can be a part of Fairy Tail." Erza stated. "No" Scorn quickly replied, "That is the issue. I can't control it. I can control my magic and what I generally do. But the urges, the hurt, it doesn't go away." Erza started to slowly walk up to Scorn, the sun setting and the shadows cast. "Everyone has been hurt at least once in their life. Everyone has wanted to take out all their pain, and suffering on someone else. Don't let that past pain hurt you and control you." Erza started to tear up, thinking about her childhood when these times came up, it still was so hard. "Please understand, you need to turn that pain and hurt into something good. Someone will always need you. If you were at Fairy Tail, Fairy Tail would need you." Scorn's eyes widened. He had never been shown kindness, it was always so bad, he always had to survive. He had seen that guilds like Fairy Tail were so happy. He never understood, so it just made him angry. He committed crimes and did horrible things, but now he was awake. He could see the good in people, he could see that he could have comrades instead of 'bosses'. "I lose" Scorn stated quietly. Erza smiled "No one loses this battle, you've won. You've seen what it's like to be human." and for the first time in his life Scorn let out a genuine smile. "Thank you." As soon as the words left his lips a scream was heard. Scorn looked at the side of his body, there was blood. Behind him stood Robert Heartfilia, with a smoking gun. "I knew I needed to do this by myself." he snickered. Scorn dropped to the ground. "Damn you!" Gray screamed and charged towards Robert, and in a flash he disappeared. "What kind of magic was that?" Gray asked. "Vanishing...ma..gic." Scorn's words sighed. "He...can...move..quickly." "Hang in there!" Erza knelt down. "I can't." Scorn was starting to cough. "Thank you, I can die knowing what it is to be a good person." He smiled again. "Thank..."

There was a deafening silence. Gray had looked away in anger, Erza started to grind her teeth. "First Lucy, now this man." The tears started to run down her face. "No one's life should even be lost under these circumstances." She put her hands over her eyes to cry. "We need to go" Gray stated calmly to Erza. They had picked up his body and put it in a beautiful flower garden in the Heartfilia Estate. Erza regained her composure. "Let's get Lucy."


	8. Natsu Vs Loke

As the two were running towards the estate, they heard something above their heads.. "H-Happy?! Where have you been" Gray yelled towards the sky. Happy shot down towards them. "Natsu told me to stay behind. But I couldn't, he's my friend and my teammate! I have to try to save Lucy too!" Happy exclaimed. "Alright, Let's go." Erza stated and all three started to go towards the estate.

In Lucy's room, a battle was to begin. "I'm sorry, Natsu, I must do what she asks. We're bound by contract." the orange haired man shifted his glasses to his face again. "I'll have to admit, I have been itching for a fight with you anyway." Natsu looked perplexed and asked. "Oh yeah? Why is that?" Loke smiled. "I will be the one that protects Lucy till the end." Natsu smiled "Alright, if that's the way you want it. I'm all fired up!" "Regulus Punch!" Loke threw his fist towards a unprepared dragon slayer and knocked him down quickly. Natsu shot back up wiping the blood away from the corner of his mouth, he looked down on his hand. "Well, Loke, you're in high spirits today. IRON FIST OF THE FIRE DRAGON!" Natsu shouted and rushed towards Loke. Loke was knocked to the ground and knelt back up. "I see, that Dragon Slayer magic is quite powerful." the celestial spirit complimented. Lucy intervened "Loke, I want this piece of trash dead, NOW." Loke looked at Lucy, her eyes so heavily glazed, he wanted so much for her to stop. "Lucy, this isn't what you want." As Lucy was about to reply Erza, Gray and Happy rushed into the room. "I want Natsu Dragneel dead, he was the one who killed my mother." A collective gasp was heard from the three who rushed in "Lucy, that's not true!" Happy yelled. Lucy turned to Loke "It seems that you are inferior of completing the task that I asked of you. Begone!" Loke started to fade, she had closed the gate. "Natsu, what's wrong with her!?" Erza asked. Natsu was just as confused, she thought that he was the one responsible for her mothers death. "I don't know, I found her like this." Natsu said quietly. A shadow appeared "Layla will now be mine." Confusion swept the room. "Layla?!" Natsu asked. Robert appeared. "Right now, she's still mourning the loss of Layla, but it will soon take effect." "What will?!" Gray yelled. "Lucy Heartfilia would never exist. In ten minutes, she will never exist. She will take over and be Layla, my version of Layla."


	9. Fix Her

Everyone was stunned. They now had a time limit to make sure Lucy would be okay. "You bastard!" Natsu yelled to him. "Fire Dragon's Roar!" Robert disappeared in a instant. His magic was similar to Racer, a previous enemy. "My husband will defeat you." Lucy's voice echoed. It had started, she was starting to lead a false life, before their very eyes. Erza rushed to Lucy. "Snap out of it!" Erza screamed. Lucy knocked her away. "I have no business with you. I want to see with my own eyes. I want to see that dragon slayer dead." Robert started to laugh. "Well, it seems somehow you got your magic back, boy, unfortunately for you, she doesn't even remember anyone! Nothing will break her of that spell!" "Nothing?!" Erza asked "Well, of course if you can bring something back that she loves deeply, even more than friendship, and that only thing would be her mother! So yes, NOTHING will break her of that spell!" he continued to cackle. "Regardless, I will have Lucy back, and I will take you down with me." Natsu spoke firmly "You won't get away with this." He started to throw and spit fire as much as he could, however Robert dodged everything. "I'm too quick for you boy!" Finally a shot had hit Robert and he fell to the ground. Natsu rushed to him and put his fist with flames to his face. "Fix her." Natsu demanded. "I can't" Robert smiled. "The man who put the spell on her is dead!" he started to laugh. Natsu looked towards Erza. She nodded in agreement with Robert. "He's gone." Erza confirmed what Robert had told Natsu. He shoved his fist closer and closer to his face. "You need to find a way to fix her!" he screamed at Robert. "It's too late, boy. Even if you beat me to a pulp, she'll be my slave. She'll be my Layla." Natsu picked up Robert in anger and threw him against a wall and knocked him out. "Do we need to bring her back to Fairy Tail" Gray asked. "We don't have time!" Erza cried. "We have to do something now!" Lucy was in a daze. She did have a little more personality, however now that the spell was starting to fully take effect, she was almost in a 'awoken comatose' state. "Lucy?" Happy asked quietly.

"How much time do we have left?" Gray asked Erza. "Hm, I would say about 4 minutes." "What can we do?" Happy inquired. Natsu was standing alone. After all of this, it was very apparent that he would lose Lucy for good. "We can't do anything" Natsu said quietly. "The only thing that could bring her back is something that she loves dearly, more than friendship, and there's no way we could get her mother. I'm so sorry, Lucy" Natsu stated out loud. Everyone seemed to hang their heads low. Natsu looked up and thought out loud "Maybe we can dress up Erza to make her look like Layla!" Everyone groaned at the idea. All of the sudden Happy had a sneaky smirk on his face. "I've got it!" Everyone's eyes widened. "Well, what is it?" Erza asked. "I can't tell you." Happy exclaimed. Everyone was agitated. "HAPPY!" they all screamed. "Hold on, I can only tell Natsu." Happy started to fly towards his friends ear. Natsu was carefully listening to the plan Happy had in store and promptly fell to the floor and turned red. "I CAN'T DO THAT HAPPY!" Natsu screamed. "Why? You lllllliiiiiiiikkkkeeeee her, right?!" Happy teased. Erza and Gray were stunned. "N-Natsu?" Erza asked "What exactly did Happy ask you to do?" Natsu, redder than any flame could make him, let out a huge sigh. "Happy wants me to...uh, I...uh." "KISS HER!" Happy screamed for the world to hear. Erza and Gray crashed to the ground. "Well, we don't have time to get emotional about this." Erza started in. "Natsu, you go...do Your thing." Gray was trying not to laugh. "Shut it, Gray!" Natsu screamed at him. "Listen, if you're going to linger around, maybe I can do it." Gray gave a smirk. Natsu was still embarrassed. "Okay, fine, if you're going to stand there frozen, I'll do it." Gray started to walk up to Lucy. She was standing in a daze and she hadn't moved in several minutes. "Okay, here goes!" Gray started to lean in. "OWWWWWWWW!" Gray was screaming through the air. "What?" they all said in unison. "She can still Lucy Kick with this magic!" Happy exclaimed. "That's what you get!" Natsu screamed at Gray as he was rubbing his head. "Natsu" Erza stated to him with firmness. "I think Happy is right, you have to do it."


	10. My Lucy

Natsu started to scratch the back of head. He was just confused, he started to walk towards her. She started to give an aura that was just as fearsome as Erza's. He was standing a couple of feet away "Lucy, wake up!" he asked her. "My name is Layla Heartfilia." she said in a monotone voice to him. "No, you're not Layla, You're Lucy!" his voice started to rise and he started to get closer. "My name is Layla Heartfilia" she stated in the same monotone voice again. Natsu was starting to get angry. "You are Lucy!" he screamed at her. "My name is Layla-" she had started to say again, but Natsu had grabbed her shoulders and tried to look deep into her eyes. "You're our Lucy, Lucy from Fairy Tail." he started to lean in close to her ear, he whispered "You're my Lucy." her eyes widened. It was a reaction, Erza, Happy and Gray saw it. "Natsu! Whatever you said, you got a reaction! Her eyes!" Erza yelled to him. He was running out of time. He started to whisper again "This wasn't the way I wanted it to happen. I'm sorry, but I have to save you this way." He backed away from her ear and leaned in close to her lips. As much as he wanted the situation to be different, he was so happy that he could finally kiss her. Their lips finally touched. A light started to emerge from Lucy, she closed her eyes and tears started to stream down. She realized what was going on. She was kissing someone, she cracked her eyes open to see who it was. It was Natsu. Her heart began to pound heavily and she almost felt like she could float from all the butterflies in her stomach. She thought and giggled to herself "I'm going to let this play a little longer than it needs to". She finally opened her eyes wide and slowly pulled away from Natsu and smiled. Natsu, seeing that she was herself again, smiled and her, but was blushing heavily. "I-I'm sorry." Natsu stuttered. "I wasn't trying to be weird or anything, you were just under a spell and -" Lucy put her index finger over his lips. "It's okay, Natsu. I understand." She blushed. "Thank you, for everything" she half-way tackled him and hugged him as tightly as she could. She whispered in his ear "I couldn't be Lucy from Fairy Tail, without Natsu from Fairy Tail." A giant smile covered Natsu's face as he hugged her back. Erza, Happy and Gray looked on. Happy snuck up beside both Lucy and Natsu "You both LLLLLIIIIIIKKKKEEEE each other!" They stopped hugging and turned away from each other as red as could be. "I...Uh..." They both said simultaneously. "Can we go home now?" Gray asked. "Yea!" Lucy was never so happy to hear those words. She was heading back to Fairy Tail with all of her friends, and Natsu.


	11. We're Home

"BLECK" a noise that came from Natsu. Erza, Gray, Happy, Lucy and Natsu were riding a carriage back to Magnolia. He was laying in Lucy's lap due to his severe motion sickness. "Are...we...there...yet?" He asked, trying not to throw up. Lucy ran her fingers through his hair. "If only Wendy were here to cast Troia...Oh" Lucy interrupted her own thought. "Oh no, I need to apologize to Loke!" She had remembered most of what was going on when she was under the spell, she had remembered that she said some terrible things to Loke. "I'm sorry, Natsu." Lucy said to him, he lifted his head enough to listen "W-Why?" he asked. "I made you and Loke fight. I did something awful. I'm so sorry." Lucy was upset with herself. With all of the strength he could muster, he sat up and he lifted her chin to make complete eye contact with her. "That wasn't you who did that, you were under a spell." he smiled sweetly to her and she blushed. Erza and Happy were in a weird unison with one another "AWW HOW SWEET!" Both Natsu and Lucy looked away from each other. Erza whispered to Happy "Oh, this is going to be so much fun from now on." "Aye" Happy stated in agreement.

"We're home!" Natsu screamed busting out of the rear door of the carriage. Everyone else walked out. They all started to head inside of Fairy Tail, except Lucy. "Lucy, aren't you coming?" Erza asked "You guys can go ahead, I'm going to talk to Loke for a minute." "I'll stay here then." Natsu suggested. Both Erza and Happy have sly grins on their face "WOULD YOU JUST GO INSIDE?!" Natsu screamed at them. They laughed and went inside of Fairy Tail. Lucy took out her key ring. "Open the Gate of the Lion! Leo!" There, Loke appeared in his suit, and saw Lucy, he had seen that she no longer looked like she was under a spell. "Loke" she said softly. He smiled and hugged her, Natsu folded his arms and looked away. He released her from his hug. "Loke, I'm so sorry for what I said." Lucy started to apologize. "I know you didn't mean it. I'm so glad you're okay." Loke turned and looked at Natsu. "Hmph, well. If you ever want to finish that fight, you know how to get a hold of me." Loke smiled. Natsu shouted "Let's do it now then!" Lucy didn't even wanna see what was behind her. She just smiled. No matter what, it was still so surreal that she belonged to this guild. This guild called Fairy Tail.


End file.
